


Descubrimiento

by JJ_MCL_22



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_MCL_22/pseuds/JJ_MCL_22
Summary: Hisoka estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos, Gon estaba descubriendo cosas sobre su pasado.Por favor, lea las etiquetas como advertencia.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Descubrimiento

Esta mañana, nuestros conocidos hunters se encontraban en el zoológico de Lonoa, una ciudad que quedaba de paso en el camino a una nueva pista sobre algo o alguien que pudiera ayudar a Gon a recuperar su nen. Y si bien había establecido una relación "romántica" con Hisoka recientemente, ésta no era una cita, era una misión de investigación para cerrar aquel lugar que operaba de manera ilegal, ya que los zoológicos habían sido prohibidas en esa región. 

El lugar se presentaba como una "reserva ecológica", pero claramente no lo era, pues los animales estaban encerrados, muy mal cuidados, e incluso había algunas especies en peligro de extinción. 

—Esto es muy deprimente, ¡Mira como tienen a estos pobres animales! —gritó Gon mientras levantaba ambos brazos.

—Lo sé, pero tú dijiste que querías liberarlos —. Fue lo que el pelirrojo le contestó mientras corría su pelo suelto para poder ver mejor lo que estaba anotando en su libreta, detallando cualquier infracción que viera.

—Sería más divertido si los soltáramos y escaparan— Freecss tomó una foto de lo que parecía ser una combinación de tigre y caballo.

—Sabes que eso podría acabar muy mal, con gente inocente herida o estos animales muertos.

—Lo sé... —dijo Gon en un suspiro. Acto seguido, metió la mano en la jaula del animal antes mencionado, uno de los que estaban en peligro de extinción, y le acarició la cabeza. El animal parecía ronronear de gusto por esa caricia.

—¡S-señor! ¡Co-controle a su-su hijo! —Hisoka tardó un poco en entender que el guardia de seguridad se refería a su acompañante y a él.

—¿Hijo? Pero si él no es mi padre —El chico de pelo negro se acercó a su pareja y le abrazó—. Él es mi novio.

—Aunque no me molestaría que me digas papi —. La vergüenza lo había puesto todo rojo, trató de ocultarlo contra el cuerpo del mayor, y de paso le pegó un puñetazo en las costillas sabiendo que con su fuerza actual sólo lo sentiría como un leve empujón.

La policía llegó casi de inmediato, fueron directo a la infame pareja, ignorando completamente a los animales enjaulados. El viaje a la cede policial fue muy largo. Una vez allí, al momento de tomar los datos, no sólo se dieron cuenta de que Gon había pasado la lamentable edad de consentimiento hace años, sino que ambas partes de esta relación eran hunters, no tenían poder sobre ellos. Quedaron libres de todo, sin contar que Hisoka amenazó con hablar a la Asociación sobre la red de narcotráfico que manejaban por las noches y que él mismo había investigado por su cuenta. 

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando los dejaron salir. La idea era volver al hotel y hacer un informe con la información que pudieron recolectar en la prisión animal, al menos eso era lo que Hisoka quería, pero vio que Gon estaba desanimado ¡Claro que iba a estar mal! Estuvo toda la mañana viendo sufrir a animales y casi lo separan de la persona que amaba. 

Para Hisoka esto era un tanto incómodo. Preocuparse por los sentimientos de otro, tener sentimientos nuevos. No recordaba haber experimentado esto antes.

Le sugirió ir a tomar un helado, eso pareció animarlo un poco. Fueron a un salón de juegos, recorrieron todo un centro comercial, para la tarde/noche comieron en un restaurante de comida rápida a petición del menor. 

—Hisoka... ¿Es esto una cita?

Sin entender mucho el por qué de esa pregunta, le dijo—: ¿Quieres que sea una cita?

Dudó un poco, pero contestó bastante seguro, con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara sonrojada dijo que sí.

—Entonces es una cita —dijo el pelirrojo con una de esas sonrisas que le derretían el corazón al joven hunter. 

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Gon se puso _muy cariñoso_ de repente, y esto era raro ya que Hisoka era el que solía hacer los avances sexuales. 

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué tan dominante de repente, Gon? —comentó Hisoka mientras veía a Gon que se sentaba en su regazo.

—Bueno... Así se supone que terminen las citas...

—¿Qué? No, no todas las citas deben terminar así, a veces se separan hasta que puedan volverse a ver, o simplemente siguen haciendo sus cosas —dijo un tanto divertido. Pero notó que el semblante de su pareja había cambiado drásticamente alegre a serio. Preocupado, le preguntó si estaba bien, pero no recibió respuesta, no la recibió hasta que, después de varias preguntas, decidió sacudirlo de los hombros para sacarlo del trance. Escuchó su respiración agitarse, vio una lágrima caer de su ojo. 

—¿Cómo que no? —dijo angustiado— Así me dijeron que eran las citas con la gente ajena a tu familia...

Hisoka apenas podía comprender las palabras que salían del chico —¿Quién fue el que te dijo eso?

—Las... las viajeras de los barcos que solían parar en Isla Ballena... yo nunca lo cuestioné porque pensé que se enojarían, incluso pensé que era normal porque así lo veía en muchos programas o libros o películas... —Las lágrimas cayeron sin parar ahora. 

Hisoka no lo podía creer... Su pequeño había sido usado de esa forma y nunca supo que estaba mal... Una fuerte ola de sed de sangre invadió la habitación, quería encontrar a cada una de esas personas que le habían hecho alguna asquerosidad y cortar cada una de sus partes hasta que le rogaran que los matase, y aún así sentía que no sería suficiente. Vio al niño llorando contra su pecho y se calmó, debía ayudarlo primero ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Por el momento sólo podía abrazar al joven y hundirse en la impotencia de no haber podido evitarlo. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarle a intentar superarlo.


End file.
